


Good Princess

by retsehcniwnaed



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Boat Sex, D/s, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Professions of love, Smut, Squirting, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed
Summary: What if Maui and Moana had professed their love before they got to Te Fiti? Better yet, what if they consummated a relationship before her father could plan a wedding? Awkwarddddd.





	Good Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Originally formatted as pwp, may add chapters because I got a few new ideas. As always, comments are welcomed and adored

He smelled like sand and sea. Salt glittered against his skin like crystals in the sunshine, his tattoos as deep and as black as an abyss against the blue horizon. There was something ancient in the way he carried himself, like his primal nature had never gone away. The woman in Moana screamed to know him, to know the man Maui was when he wasn't holding back. The girl in her was frightened of what he may become if he lost control. The voyager in her was urging her to forget it all for now. They had a world to save.

At sixteen years old, Moana was as curious and inexperienced as the other teen girls on her island. She pleasured herself on occasion, and flirted with boys, but nothing close to sex had ever happened for her. She had never wanted it to. Sex made babies, and her mother told her having a baby outside of marriage was irresponsible. Sure, the village had often times come together to stand in for a single mother. But their deep care for their people did not keep them from harshly whispering criticisms in the peaks of banana trees or on the reef catching shellfish.

"What are you thinking about?" He had one eyebrow raised, one eyebrow furrowed, his voice rough like the sea, and serene as the setting sun. His eyes were obsidian. Black. Bottomless. Hard. Like the bottom of Lolotai. Like the lair of Tomotoa. Like Hell itself.

"I was only...I just...I had wondered...."

"I can smell your arousal."

Moana instinctively shut her legs, and Maui chuckled. A dark sound that sent heat pooling directly to Moana's core. He stepped forward, tossing the oar to the floor of the boat.

"I smell that too, but that isn't what I mean. Your hormones. They usually stink up the air, but now the scent is rolling off of you in tantalizing waves. It makes my mouth water. My dick hard."

Moana swallowed audibly, her eyes trained on his face, though through the wall of her peripherals she could see a very large, very proud erection beneath the demigod's lavalava.

"Stand up." Maui instructed, offering Moana a hand to pull her to her feet. She accepted, and he pulled her against his chest, inhaling deeply through his nose at the crown of her head. "Mmmmm....fuck." He grunted, his wide hands spreading out against her hips.

"Please tell me no, Moana." He begged her, his muscles quaking beneath his skin. "Tell me you aren't ready. Tell me you're betrothed. Tell me you just don't want to. Just say no." She felt his body quiver like a poised arrow, desperate to release. This was it. This was Maui losing control. And only she could stop it.

"No." Moana told him firmly, staring hard at Mini-Maui. He visibly relaxed for just a moment before she added, "I will not tell you no."

Moana could almost hear the snap of his resolve breaking before her, and before she knew it she was being crushed against him, his arms locking her in place as he seared hot, toothy kisses down her jaw and neck and shoulders. She was blissed out, his heavy erection pinned between their stomachs and every inch of her skin was on fire.

"Will it hurt?" Moana asked suddenly, her nerves taking precedence as her primal need to submit to Maui was temporarily quieted. Maui held her face between his hands and stared directly into her eyes, and she could see the raw, unhinged animal in him. "I will do everything I can to prevent that." He promised her before he grabbed her roughly by the ass and picked her up, immediately dropping her to the floor of their canoe, cushioning her head with his hand.

Without a word, Maui tore off her skirts and revealed her cunt to him. Moana was too surprised by everything to think about closing her legs, so there they sat, splayed open and lax, like a summer bloom as Moana watched every move the demigod made.

He kneeled in front of her, bending forward to inhale her arousal. He growled, and something inside of Moana ached to be filled. She felt empty, and something in her knew the only way to fix this pain was to let Maui have his way with her. "First step: lubrication."

When his tongue first met her sex, she gasped. The stars in the sky swirled and shimmied above her as he lapped at her sopping wet cunt, swallowing all of her excess juices and tasting every inch of the space between her thighs. She felt his tongue exploring parts of her that she had no idea were there. When he zeroed in on her clit, her cheat heaved and she screamed, with no one and nothing around for thousands of miles, her voice was both carried and drowned out by the breeze across the ocean.

She didn't realize she was talking until her throat hurt. She had been babbling incoherent nonsense for so long that her mouth dried out. She stopped to collect saliva against her palate and Maui growled, "don't you dare stop."

Her orgasm was both a surprise and a build-up. She knew it was coming. But the intensity was so great that her face was streaming with tears when she was done, her legs and stomach spasming. Maui chuckled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grinning down at her. "Step two. Stretching."

He flattened one palm against her lower abdomen while he inserted a finger between her slippery folds. She keened, her back arching off of the boat as his impossibly large finger entered her to it's hilt. "God that feels like...like three of mine." She moaned, and Maui pressed his palm downward at the same moment he curled his finger upwards. Moana's vision went entirely black for several minutes, and when she came back she hears herself babbling "Oh fuck yes Maui, please fuck me. Fuck my tight little cunt with your massive cock, break me in two and show me how a demigod loves a woman, baby."

Maui grabbed Moana by the neck, his palm cupped over her windpipe and supporting her jaw, and pulled her up into a halfway sitting position. "Call me Daddy, Princess."

"Yes Daddy, whatever you say Daddy--"

"Good. Tell Daddy what you want."

"I want you to fill me Daddy,I want you to stretch me for your pleasure and fuck me until you're done with me Daddy."

Maui chuckled. "What a good little girl you are. I thought it would take much more than that to break the Great Chosen One."

He inserted a second finger and Moana screamed, completely lost to the bliss now. He scissored his fingers and sighed. "Good and stretched, baby. We're gonna add a third finger now. Tell me if it hurts."

When he slid in with three fingers, the first thing Moana did was wince. He paused, and Moana looked at him through squinted eyes and a raised brow. "I am waiting for the go ahead."

"The-the go ahead?"

"Permission to continue, baby."

"Oh...you need my permission?"

Maui took his fingers out of her and pulled her to his chest, rocking her back and forth. "Moana of course I need your permission. What did you think this was?"

"I know what it started out to be, but...I donno. You seemed like you had kind of lost control."

"I would never lose control with you. I could kill you."

Moana took Maui's hand that was covered in her juices and experimentally licked one. Liking the taste, she pulled his finger into her mouth completely and licked it clean. Then did the same to his second one. When she looked up at him, his breathing was ragged, and his cock was twitching uncontrollably against her side.

"You learn fast, Princess."

"Thank you, Daddy."

Maui growled, pulling his cock out from between the leaves of his skirt and stroking it slowly, teasing Moana. "Ever touched one of these before?"

Moana shook her head.

"Now's your chance."

She covered his hand at first, following his motion and watching as liquid beaded out of the slit at the tip of the head. Then she slid her hand above his, wrapping her fingers around his shaft and pumping him the way he pumped himself. Her fingers did not fit around it, but she stroked him to the best of her ability.

"Mmm that's good."

Moana beamed at the praise, stroking his cock faster and harder until he put a hand on hers to stop her. "Ah ah ah. Careful. I'm not done with you yet."

He lifted her up by her thighs and lowered the opening of her cunt onto the tip of his cock,holding her steady. "Ready?" He asked her. She nodded nervously, her arms shaking as she held his shoulders.

"You can tell me to stop."

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Any time. Now. Six seconds from now. Sixty seconds from--"

"DADDY JUST FUCK ME. PLEASE!"

Maui lowered her onto him inch by inch, and Moana could feel his eyes on her face. Her eyes were closed, her expression twisted into concentration, willing her body to take him all the way in. 

When she could not bear to take anymore, she whispered "stop." It was as quiet as a moth's sneeze, but he heard it and complied.

"Wow Princess, you took a third of me. I am beyond impressed." He began to lift her up and down, and all thoughts completely left her mind as he fucked her so slowly and sweetly, Moana wondered how he was able to restrain himself so much.

As if he read her mind, he told her, "I could never hurt you."

"Fuck...fuck Maui I..."

"I love you."

And together they climaxed, Moana gushing right on Maui's lap while Maui lifted her off of his cock and he came shot after shot of hot, thick seed against her stretched open hole.

They lay together in the mess for quite some time before the ocean splashed a wave on deck to rinse them off. Moana sat up, staring at her discarded skirts across the canoe.

"You said--"

"Forget it."

"No." She turned to look at him, hoping the hurt and anger she felt was evident. "I will not. You told me you loved me and I wanted to let you know that I love you too. But if you want to be that way then fine. 'Forget it,' then."

Maui looked at her, his eyes shining with something she hadn't seen in them before now.

"Do you?"

"Forget it." She mocked.

He grabbed a fistful of the hair above her nape, lightning fast, and squeezed. She moaned deeply, falling against his chest.

"You were saying?" He chuckled, stroking hee chin.

"I love you." She purred.

"I love you." He repeated, kissing her nose. 

"To Te Fiti?"

"To Te Fiti. But first I need to warn you...now that you aren't a virgin, when we get to Te Fiti--"

She didn't hear another word, as she drifted off to sleep, smiling against Maui's chest.


End file.
